


Верность

by Creeky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: Он не даст ему упасть. Он убьет его в полете.





	Верность

_Если вдруг это произойдет…_

 

Скуало устало трет глаза, в очередной раз опускаясь на корточки перед полутрупом. Черные волосы рядового пропитаны кровью, а в черепе дыра. Но еще жив, держится. Истинный вариец. На почти изорванной в клочья форме видна нашивка отряда Урагана.

— Где твой офицер, солдат? — голос звучит сухо и грубо, и Скуало на миг становится невыносимо стыдно. Но он мотает головой и требовательно смотрит прямо в глаза рядового.

— Они ушли… вверх по коридору… к Боссу…

— А где чертов Босс?

— Не… знаю…

Солдат закрывает глаза и его грудь застывает на вдохе. Скуало выдыхает — за него. Он не знает этого человека, ни имени, ни фамилии. И ему все равно. Просто в груди что-то зудит, но оно в последнее время всегда так…

 

_Если по какой-то нелепой случайности это случится…_

 

Бельфегора он находит лежащим в луже крови. Тонкие аристократические пальцы сжимают за волосы чью-то голову, искаженную ужасом. Бельфегор смеется — дико, надрывно, как раненый волк, осознающий свой конец. В груди у него несколько обломанных лезвий, колени — в крошку. Видимо, чтобы не мог двигаться.

Скуало молча подходит и Бельфегор приподнимает голову, щурясь. Скуало молчит. Потрошитель со смешком опускает голову, и с каким-то мрачным удовольствием произносит:

— Мразь ты, Скуало.

— Не больше тебя.

— Не больше меня, — кивает Бельфегор кое-как и морщится. — Он там, в главном зале. С ним пошли Жаба и Леви.

Скуало молча смотрит на него, и, поймав ответный долгий взгляд, кивает. Бельфегор растягивает губы в своей привычной безумной улыбке и смеется. Скоро смех обрывается.

 

_Если он споткнется…_

 

Двери главного зала ему загораживает лежащий в дверях Фран. Скуало останавливается и не может отвести взгляда от кровавого месива вместо глазниц. А когда отводит, сразу же натыкается на кисть иллюзиониста с кольцом Ада и кольцом Тумана Варии, лежащую в отдалении. В груди мальчишки ровная аккуратная дыра, от которой идет сизый дымок, синие губы застыли в презрительной улыбке. Он мертв.

Скуало некоторое время стоит над подростком. Ему наплевать, разумеется. Эта мелочь приносила слишком много шума в его жизнь. Просто жаль терять такой потенциал, не более. Когда Скуало хочет пройти дальше, внезапно замечает еще кое-что.

Наклонившись, он немного сдвигает уже холодное тело и с неким задумчивым обречением смотрит на полуобгоревшую голову Леви. Кожа почти везде сошла, обнажив мясо, а кое-где — кость черепа. Опознать товарища можно лишь по одиноко свисающему усу, который почему-то остался нетронутым, да цепочке, валяющейся рядом.

 

_Реакция будет мгновенной. Он ведь обещал._

 

Скуало заходит в главный зал и сразу же видит его. Занзас лежит на животе, рука сжимает пистолет. Огромная лужа крови, настолько большая, что невольно мелькает мысль — такие не бывают. Но он знает, что бывают. Сам и не такое после себя оставлял. Суперби подбегает к Боссу и переворачивает его на спину. Руки чуть дергаются.

Левая часть тела, ноги, правое плечо… отсутствуют.

Из распоротого живота вываливаются кишки, и Скуало неловко заталкивает их обратно, когда покойник внезапно открывает оставшийся правый глаз.

— Жив?! — пораженно выдыхает Скуало. Жив. Как держится еще — непонятно. В голове внезапно мелькает робкая надежда, но Занзас открывает рот, и по его подбородку стекает струйка крови. Скуало смотрит на нее, и надежда исчезает так же быстро, как и появилась.

— Мусор, — хрипит Занзас, щуря единственный глаз, — ты думаешь, я сдохну от такой ерунды?

— Тебе больно?

— Ничуть, — легко выдает чертов Босс. — Я притворяюсь, патлатая акула. Тешу твои мечты. Ты ведь хотел увидеть меня таким?

Скуало хмыкает. Занзас кашляет кровью и недовольно морщится, а затем смотрит прямо в глаза своему офицеру. Пристально, цепко. Скуало знает. Он ищет страх, ищет жалость и растерянность. А не найдя, удовлетворенно скалит зубы.

— О чем ты думаешь, мусор?

— Надеюсь, — Скуало усмехается. — Я надеюсь, что ты помрешь быстрее, чем придет эта чертова Вонгола.

Занзас хохочет, не обращая внимания на кровавые пузыри на губах. Скуало кривит губы в подобии улыбки и сжимает руку в кулак. Резкий свист, и в помещении воцаряется тишина, а по полу катится смеющаяся беззвучно голова. С лезвия капает кровь.

А Скуало, конечно же, плевать.

 

_Он не даст ему упасть. Он убьет его в полете._


End file.
